Insólita
by Tooru Hally Beelia Potter
Summary: En el colegio, todo el mundo la conocía como "una de los Cuatro Insólitos". Pero también era una chica. Primero, muy enamorada y temerosa de confesarlo. Después, peleando un combate del que no salió bien librada. Increíblemente, eso solo confirmaba su fama. Siempre, sin importar las circunstancias, seguía siendo una Insólita. [Spin-off de la Saga HHP]


_**Renuncia de derechos:**__ Harry Potter y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Tomo prestado parte de eso en el presente One sin fines de lucro. Por otro lado, Frida Weasley y otros personajes similares sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

_**Advertencia**__: el presente One no sigue varias cosas del canon debido a que se desprende de la _Saga HHP_, escrita por su servidora antes de leer _HP6_ y _HP7_, por lo que no se admiten reclamos por la ausencia y/o presencia de personajes y situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

_Este One participa en el reto "Citas literarias" del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"._

«El primer paso no es nada; el último es el difícil» («Los Miserables», Víctor Hugo).

* * *

**Veintiséis de diciembre de dos mil diecisiete.**

Cuando empezó todo aquel asunto, Frida Weasley sabía cómo acabaría.

No era vidente ni mucho menos, por más que cursara Adivinación en el nivel de ÉXTASIS. En realidad, tenía información de primera mano, por eso le aseguraba al atolondrado de Bluepool que el plan no iba a fallar. A su prima Gina le encantaban ese tipo de cosas, y con lo despistada que era a veces, no relacionaría la firma de la carta con el nombre del chico que le gustaba.

Al pensar en eso, a Frida quería darle un ataque de risa.

Miró la Torre de Londres con aire distraído. Solo estaba allí como apoyo moral, aunque no sería necesario. Gina, en cuanto supiera lo que había ocurrido, seguramente se olvidaría hasta de la hora. Ella y Bluepool, según su opinión, eran el uno para el otro.

Eso la hizo acordarse de su gemelo. Ángel podía ser muchas cosas, pero no una mala persona. Y el hecho de verlo como animalito perdido porque no sabía cómo acercarse a Copperfield era tan absurdo como triste. Su padre aseguraba que el querer cuidar siempre de él le venía por ser la mayor, pero tres minutos y medio no eran mucha diferencia a la hora de nacer, ¿o sí?

Suspiró, con lo cual su aliento formó una nubecilla de vapor delante de su cara. El invierno le gustaba, no de forma exagerada, más que nada por las fiestas y por los regalos. Era uno de los beneficios de tener una familia como la suya: los obsequios llovían por todas partes. A veces la abuela Molly lloraba, pero era normal, si viendo la corrección de Penny, se acordaba de tío Percy, pero entre todos lograban levantarle el ánimo. Por cierto, que el día anterior la reunión familiar fue estupenda, como cada año. No sabía lo que opinaran otras personas, pero a Frida le encantaba ser parte de una familia tan grande y unida.

Ella quería algo así. Una casa acogedora. Un marido afectuoso. Un montón de chiquillos traviesos y encantadores. Cosas que había visto toda su vida a su alrededor, pero que dudaba que alcanzara.

Porque ella ya tenía en la mira a quien deseaba para conseguir todo eso. El problema era que el idiota pensaba marcharse del país, probablemente para siempre, sin importarle nada más.

Quizá debería dejarse de tonterías, ponerle el ejemplo a Ángel y confesarle a Patrick, sin más, que lo quería. Que lo de junio ya no la molestaba. Que aceptaría más besos de su parte si de verdad él le correspondía. Le diría cualquier cosa con tal de que se quedara a su lado.

Quién sabe. Tal vez, en un futuro, ella y Pat serían anfitriones de todos los Weasley para la cena de Navidad en su propia casa, revuelta a causa de niños tan alborotadores como ella misma.

* * *

**Veinticinco de diciembre de dos mil veinte.**

El centro Rockefeller era demasiado maravilloso para no tener nada qué ver con los magos.

Frida miró todo con deleite, aunque no tan maravillada como su pequeña cuñada. Por cierto, debía consultar con Pat si Danielle siempre había sido así, dada a comer poco y a tener esa apariencia delicada, porque la preocupaba un poco.

El enorme árbol de Navidad del lugar, frente al cual se tomaron unas cuantas fotos, le recordó lo acontecido hacía prácticamente tres años. Se había atrevido, le confesó a Pat que lo quería y con ello, consiguió lo que deseaba y mucho más. Bastaba con ver a Danielle dando vueltas a su alrededor, señalando una cosa tras otra para luego hacerle mimos a los gemelos, que señalaban uno de los adornos muggles, en forma de caramelo, pidiéndolo a señas.

¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Al principio, cuando supo que estaba embarazada a los dieciocho años, no supo cómo tomárselo. Solo logró vislumbrar la certeza de que amaba a esos niños. Pat, por su parte, estaba un poco asustado, sobre todo porque no tuvo un buen ejemplo de padre (a Frida todavía le hervía la sangre al acordarse de Draco Malfoy, pero jamás lo decía en voz alta), así que lo calmó diciendo que estaban juntos, que si él no podía con algo, ella le ayudaría. Al final, resultó que Pat era excelente cuidando niños, lo cual era una gran ayuda con unos gemelos prácticamente idénticos. Ahora imaginaba perfectamente lo que debió pasar la abuela Molly cuidando de su padre y de tío George. Lo estaba viviendo con Ly y con Lance.

Danielle entonces dijo algo de entrar a la pista de hielo, cosa a la que Pat se negó, alegando que era tarde y hacía mucho frío. Pobre Pat, tan torpe sobre un par de patines, Frida estaba segura de que le llevaría mucho tiempo convencerlo de aprender a patinar antes que sus hijos crecieran y quisieran acompañarlos. Frida tenía ese pequeña fantasía, enseñarles a los gemelos muchísimas cosas en compañía de Pat, al menos hasta que llegara el momento de dejarlos ir al colegio.

De pronto, sonaron estallidos a su espalda. Pat preguntó si eran fuegos artificiales muggles, pero Frida negó con la cabeza. Había leído un montón de publicaciones muggles para saber qué habría ese año por allí, por eso estaba segura. Ella y Pat se dieron la vuelta, vagamente conscientes de la gente que corría hacia las calles laterales, alejándose de la parte principal del sitio.

Los rayos de luz les avisaron de qué se trataba aquello.

¿Magos en el Centro Rockefeller? Solo podía tratarse de una cosa y Frida deseó con todas sus fuerzas equivocarse, aunque oyó mascullar a Pat algo que sonaba como «¿por qué no me di cuenta?», ¿acaso los había visto? Apretando con fuerza la manilla con la que empujaba la carriola doble de sus hijos, hizo memoria. Recordó que Pat había chocado con un par de personas al ir hacia el árbol, ¿se refería a eso? ¿Esas personas iban de negro y con las caras cubiertas?

No tuvo mucho tiempo para reflexionar en ello. El sonido de apariciones acabó por confirmar que el asunto era serio. Debido a la multitud asustada que no paraba de empujarlos, acabaron cerca de la pista de hielo a la que Danielle con tantas ganas quiso entrar minutos antes. Los causantes del disturbio, seguidores de Hugo Hagen sin duda, quedaron de un lado. Junto a Frida y su familia, estaba la gente de la Secretaría de Magia de Estados Unidos que había llegado en tropel ante el desmesurado uso de magia en un sitio público muggle. En cuestión de segundos, el enfrentamiento comenzó, con conjuros atravesando la pista de hielo de un lado a otro, aunque los de la Secretaría tuvieron el buen tino de encantar la valla de la pista, con tal de no sufrir demasiados daños.

Frida y Pat no dudaron en unirse a los magos de la Secretaría, colocando a Danielle y a sus hijos en la parte trasera. Frida sabía que los niños estarían bien, su pequeña cuñada los protegería con uñas y dientes de ser necesario (había que ver lo fiera que se ponía Danielle defendiendo a la gente que quería…), por lo que se concentró en el duelo a distancia que se estaba desarrollando. Apuntaba con todo el cuidado del que era capaz, al tiempo que se refugiaba tras la valla encantada para que no le dieran las maldiciones, cuando de repente un crujido escalofriante detuvo todo por unos instantes.

Alguno de los tantos hechizos había dado en la pista de hielo, rompiéndola.

Los seguidores de Hagen saltaron al hielo entonces, quizá queriendo tomar por sorpresa a sus contrincantes. Los magos de la Secretaría, por su parte, no tardaron en imitarlos, aunque unos pocos resbalaron un par de veces antes de hechizarse los zapatos y lanzarse a la carga. Frida miró aquello con los ojos muy abiertos, sin acabar de creerlo.

Pero no tardó mucho en enderezarse y saltar la valla también.

—¡Volveré pronto! ¡Protege a nuestros niños y a tu hermana, Pat!

Frida sabía por qué lo decía. Ella era más rápida reaccionando al peligro, no en vano había sido golpeadora de quidditch en el colegio. Podía arriesgarse esquivando maleficios, así Pat se quedaría en la retaguardia, cuidando de su familia, eso la hacía sentir más segura. No tardó en dejar fuera de combate al primero de los terroristas, para luego lanzar maldiciones de cosquillas a otros dos, después conjuró un hechizo obstaculizador y el agitarse tanto le recordó la bomba fétida que, antes de salir de casa, le había quitado a Lance (que quién sabe de dónde la sacó) y se la había guardado distraídamente en el bolsillo del abrigo. La sacó y la lanzó a la cara de otro mago enmascarado, que por el golpe y el nauseabundo olor, se perdió lo suficiente como para que una bruja de largo cabello negro lo noqueara por la espalda con un encantamiento.

Pero empezaban a llegar más enmascarados. Eso puso las cosas en contra de la gente de la Secretaría y de Frida, que no cesaban de moverse y atacar para intentar detener aquel desastre. De pronto el hielo se convertía en una amenaza, saltando en pedazos por hechizos perdidos, y de pronto, la pelirroja oyó un grito de dolor en voz de Danielle que la hizo girar la cabeza.

Aquel despiste fue suficiente.

Uno de los hombres de Hagen la atacó con algo que la hizo gritar a ella esta vez. Frida se sintió caer, notando el frío del hielo como jamás lo sentiría en la hechizada pista de Little Central Park, antes de sentir que la golpeaba un nuevo embrujo, pero esta vez por mucho más tiempo.

Cuchillos ardientes. Cortadas infinitas. Golpes contundentes. No había comparación posible para tanto dolor. Frida apretó la varita con fuerza, creyendo que de un momento a otro la rompería, todo con tal de no volver a darle a aquel sujeto la satisfacción de oírla gritar o peor, de suplicar.

Aún con tal tormento, Frida fue capaz de darse cuenta cuando el tipo dejó de apuntarle con la varita y se preparaba para atacarla con otra cosa. Casi de manera automática, alzó su propia varita y pensó en un encantamiento escudo, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que fuera suficiente para…

El destello violeta de la desconocida maldición fue cegador cuando se topó con su _Protego_, pero eso no le impidió alcanzarla y llenarla de dolor otra vez, solo que de manera diferente.

Ahora sentía todo por dentro. Afiladas garras enterrándose en sus entrañas. Algo se derramaba debajo de su piel, pero no sabía qué era. El frío del hielo se le estaba colando en el pecho, tal como describían los libros uno de los síntomas de un ataque de dementores, pero allí no estaban esas criaturas…

Oyó la voz de Pat. Lo sintió acercarse incluso antes de distinguirlo de forma borrosa, inclinándose sobre ella y llamándola, pidiéndole que resistiera. Se dio cuenta de que la llevaba en brazos de vuelta a donde había estado, tras la valla, y creyó oír que le ordenaba a Danielle que tomara a los niños y se sujetara fuerte de él. ¿Danielle estaba bien, entonces? Frida lo deseó con todas sus fuerzas…

Después de eso, sintió la opresión de la Aparición Conjunta, pero no llegó a saber su lugar de destino.

Todo se obscureció mientras pensaba, como una niña pequeña, que no era justo que pasara aquello el día de Navidad y que todo debía salir bien al final.

* * *

**Veintiséis de diciembre de dos mil veinte.**

Al despertar, Frida Malfoy estaba en una cama. Se sentía débil, cansada, como si hubiera entrenado quidditch por tres días seguidos. También se dio cuenta que le dolía al querer moverse.

Poco a poco, todo volvió a su memoria. Emitió un leve quejido, cerrando los ojos de nueva cuenta, e incluso eso le dolía. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Todos estaban bien? Las paredes eran de un color claro, inmaculado… ¿Pat había conseguido llevarla al hospital?

Distinguió a un sanador cerca de ella. Parecía amable y dedicado.

—Hola —saludó, con voz apenas audible —¿Usted es…?

—Sanador Hughes, señora Malfoy. Laurie Hughes.

El nombre le era familiar. De una lechuza, pero no sabía por qué. Lo dejó estar.

—Ah, ya… Dígame, ¿estoy bien o mal?

Contempló cómo el sanador se pasaba una mano por el cabello castaño claro que tenía, que de por sí ya estaba muy revuelto, antes de distinguirle una mueca.

¿Era en serio? ¿Ella no tenía remedio? ¿Qué le había hecho aquel infeliz?

Un dolor en absoluto relacionado con sus heridas comenzó a oprimirle el pecho. Quiso dejarlo de lado, pero sabía que no podría. Por lo menos, intentó mantenerse serena. No era el momento del pánico.

No cuando estaba a unos pasos de la muerte.

—Vaya… ¿No me voy a salvar, verdad?

—Aparentemente no, señora.

La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza un poco y tragó en seco, intentando no hacer ninguna mueca. Por Merlín, cómo le dolía todo…

—¿Podría… podría decírselo a mi esposo primero? —logró pedir —Y que él… les explique a mis padres.

El sanador Hughes se sorprendió, cosa que ya esperaba. Pudo sonreírle y creyó que eso debía ser buena señal, por más que el pobre hombre pareciera desolado al no poderle dar buenas noticias.

—No conoce a mi familia —avisó —A uno le pasa algo… y todos acuden corriendo.

Tuvo razón. En las horas siguientes desfilaron ante ella los Weasley que pudieron viajar a Estados Unidos, advertidos de que estaba muriéndose. Ante ellos se mostró lo más animada que sus heridas le permitían, charlando con sus tíos y primos, queriendo dedicarle a cada uno palabras de ánimo, aunque bien sabía que también serían de despedida.

Y a pesar de ello, no acababa de asimilar que moriría.

Su familia le era valiosísima. Adoraba charlar de quidditch con su madre, le encantaba darle ideas a su padre para Sortilegios Weasley, deseaba intensamente presenciar la boda de su hermano Ángel… Y ni hablar de sus tíos y primos, de sus abuelos; incluso consideraba como familia a los Potter, que llegaron de improviso y aligeraron un poco su agonía recordándole lo que ella, Ángel, Gina y John hicieron en San Mungo cuando la pequeña Hally nació. Frida hubiera querido reír ante la remembranza, pero el cuerpo le recordaba, con terribles punzadas, que también eso le estaba vedado ya.

Y Pat. No quería abandonar a Pat. Lo amaba tanto, tanto, como jamás creyó posible querer a alguien. Danielle, su pequeña cuñada, le parecía adorable, una chica que en un futuro, sería una estupenda bruja a pesar de cómo la habían tratado sus padres en el pasado. Y sus hijos… Sus niños eran por lo que más sufría No quería que crecieran sin ella. No era justo. Tantos planes que tenía para los dos, tantas cosas que quería enseñarles, tantas travesuras por los que debía regañarlos aún… Tantos sueños que se estaban desmoronando como un castillo de naipes explosivos ante una ráfaga de viento, con un revoloteo y un sorpresivo estallido que te oscurecía la vista.

Eso era la muerte para Frida. Una espantosa sombra que se la llevaría lejos de todo lo que conocía y amaba, dictándole al oído que no habría venido por ella si no hubiera estado en el lugar equivocado en un día inadecuado. La muerte quería hacerla sentir egoísta y ruin, culpando a Pat, a Danielle, a sus propios hijos, porque por ellos Frida quiso ir a ese lugar muggle tan colorido y brillante, para verlos reír.

Pero no lo permitiría. Era difícil, algo mucho más complicado que soportar el dolor físico que la envolvía como fría mortaja en ese momento. Quizá era su última gran hazaña como Insólita, algo que no todos lograban cuando les llegaba la hora y que, sin embargo, pensaba conseguir, porque necesitaba dejarlo claro a todo el mundo, para que no la lloraran demasiado, para que ninguno de sus seres queridos se enfrascara en una venganza sin sentido, para que de una forma u otra, su familia entera hiciera saber a sus hijos el cómo y el por qué del sufrimiento que les esperaba.

Solo por todo eso, Frida Geraldine Malfoy estaba lista para el paso más difícil de su vida, lo cual era una completa ironía.

Aceptaba, finalmente, que iba a morir.

–&–

_Bienvenidos, lectores novatos por mis lares (o sea, mis fics). Los saludo con gusto. Ahora, si no les importa, viene el momento de algunas aclaraciones._

_En la advertencia del principio, mencioné la _Saga HHP_, de mi autoría, que es una serie de fics basados en Harry Potter que empecé cuando todavía los dos últimos libros de JK no salían en español y, por lo tanto, desconocía cómo acabaría la historia. Es la principal razón por la que mi saga se apartó del canon de forma notoria, y uno de los cambios más drásticos es que dejé a Fred vivo, lo casé con Angelina y tuvo dos hijos, unos gemelos: Frida, la protagonista de este One, y Ángel. Frida, prácticamente recién salida del colegio, se casó con el hijo mayor del matrimonio Malfoy de mi saga, Patrick, y al año siguiente, en abril, tuvieron a sus propios gemelos, Lionel (Ly) y Lancelot (Lance). De los demás personajes originales que andan por allí no digo gran cosa porque, como bien dicen mis lectores habituales, son tantos que a veces crean confusión. Si preguntan por ellos en los comentarios o por MP, con gusto les contestaré._

_Aclarado ese punto, paso a otro: mi saga, actualmente, va por su quinta entrega y el pasado catorce de febrero, se cumplieron dos años de la publicación de la muerte de Frida, en la cuarta entrega. Decir que para mí ha sido uno de los capítulos más difíciles de escribir es poco. Los lectores no dejaban de lamentar que el personaje hubiera muerto, pues a lo largo de la saga, se había ganado a varios. En lo personal, al escribir esa muerte pensaba en la de Fred en la saga original, en la incredulidad que me causó leerla, en lo que sufrieron todos los Weasley con ella y, debido a la trama que ando manejando, sabía que tarde o temprano iba a enfrentar al pelirrojo clan en mi saga con una pérdida semejante (que de hecho ya habían tenido, pero no digo cuál fue, por si alguien quiere leerlo por su cuenta). Que Frida fuera la Weasley elegida para ello fue culpa de _HP7_, sí, pero también de mí misma y hay ocasiones en que preferiría no haberla matado, porque la echo muchísimo de menos._

_Por todo lo anterior, comprenderán que la frase que me otorgaron para el reto me inspirara a escribir sobre Frida una vez más. Primero, con el paso decisivo que dio al declararse a Patrick, quien sería su marido más adelante, y después el segundo paso, el más complicado, el de aceptar su propia muerte. Si tienen quejas al respecto, pues vayan al foro y despotriquen contra los moderadores y contra el sistema random que me otorgó la frase. Me inspiraron para escribir esto y de hecho, casi me pongo a llorar._

_Finalmente, aunque no menos importante, dedico este One a __**Nea Poulain**__, escritora de fanfics como yo, aunque con un estilo bastante diferente y a quien le encantó tanto Frida que me odió con el alma cuando leyó que la maté. Era su Weasley preferida de todas las que había creado y por eso comprendo su "odio". A veces yo también me detesto, aunque soy más propensa a sentir un nudo en la garganta cada vez que recuerdo que dejé sin su mamá a dos pequeños pelirrojos de ojos grises que, seguramente, serán tan alegres y bromistas como su abuelo y su madre._

_Cuídense mucho y espero que nos leamos en otra ocasión._

_Aguascalientes, Aguascalientes, México. A 7 de marzo de 2014._


End file.
